Tearing Up My Heart
by groffcheles
Summary: I never really liked health class. But then Troy Bolton came into my life... TROYELLA


**A/N: So I came up with this idea during health class. We had to come up with 10 things we liked about ourselves, so I figured that health class wasn't just about drugs and such, emotion too. Plus, I was in the mood for some good Troyella fluff/laughter after seeing the movies PS I Love You and 27 Dresses (which I DEFINITLY recommend. James Marsden? Hello, hottie.) So, on with the story. (:**

Tearing Up My Heart

There are few things I hate in life. One being health class. What is the point, really? All you learn about is puberty. And drugs and smoking and such, which I am against in the first place. The only good thing about it is Troy Bolton. Ah, my boy friend. The most amazing guy ever.

So, moving on, today was no different. Troy walked me to health and took his normal seat in front of me. Our teacher was Ms. Balise. I never understood her. Seriously, she teaches health class and tells people to eat well, but she looks anorexic. I'm not exaggerating, you could always see her ribs through her sweaters. Go figure.

"Okay class. Today we will be doing an exercise on emotion." Groans were heard around the room from all of the boys. I didn't expect anything less from them. Animals they all were, never showing any sign of feeling, except Troy. He was perfect in every way… Okay. Moving on.

"I'm passing out a red paper heart to each of you. Throughout the assignment, I'll be reading certain scenarios to you. If something makes you sad, you rip off a piece of your heart. If it doesn't affect you, don't do anything." Well this would be easy enough. And I was sure my heart (paper, of course) would be gone by the end of the day.

Troy just turned around and grinned at me. What did he have up his sleeve today? I was dying to ask, but Ms. Balise had eyes like a hawk and ears like an owl. I wouldn't dare get caught talking in her class.

After everyone had their hearts, our teacher read the first situation from a sheet of paper in her hand. "You fail a test."

It was then I realized how serious this was. She would start off easy, then hit us with the hard ones. It was how every teacher worked. So now I was only focused on my own heart and the one in front of me (Troy's). And, so far, mine was ripped and his was perfect. I wouldn't have ripped it if it didn't remind me of bad things.

**f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k**

"Hey Troy," I said, smile on my face as I walked up to my boy friend. But stood there in shock as he walked away. What did I say?

I quickly brushed off our encounter until math class when I saw him again, completely ignoring me when he usually came up and hugged me. Nope. Nothing.

So I spent most of class writing him notes to which he just shoved into his pocket and tapping his shoulder which he shrugged off. I was so pre-occupied with Troy, I couldn't focus on the pop quiz. I'm not sure what I put, but I was sure my answers were off.

The next day I finally got a hold of Troy who said he was mad at me because of what I did with Trevor. Who was Trevor? I really didn't know. Troy said he was the football captain and everyone was talking about how we made out at a party. How could we when I didn't even know this kid?

A few classes later, math again, it made sense. Trevor made up the story. Why wouldn't he? He was Troy's enemy, and they had always competed for the spotlight. I explained my reasoning to my boy friend, and he forgave me. But my math teacher didn't.

I got my first F that day.

**e.n.d. .f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k.**

"A pet passes away."

_Rip._

**f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k.**

I was only five.

Everyone in my family was happy. My mom, my dad, and I. We were probably the nicest people you would've ever met. Then there was our dog, Skippy. Guess how he got his name.

One day, a week or so after we got our new St. Bernard puppy, I had gotten home from kindergarten and my dad was making me a peanut butter sandwich. Our puppy was big, and didn't have a name at that time. So anyway, my dad had left to go to the bathroom, and I was watching the TV that we had in our kitchen. That said, no one was watching the puppy. So he decided to jump up on the counter and stick his tongue in the Skippy peanut butter when no one was watching. I swear, that dog smelled like peanuts for a week. So, from there, the name just developed.

Anyway, that dog soon became my best friend. I took him on walks, and to our school for show and tell once. The teacher wasn't too happy when he used the carpet as a toilet, but I still loved him. We were inseparable.

Well, one day I came home from school and my mom and dad were on the couch, Mom's head on Dad's shoulder, tears staining her cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked, walking to my parents and crawling onto their laps.

"Skippy was killed by a car. He ran outside today and out the gate. A van hit him right outside our house. I'm so sorry, Gabs." I sat there, stunned. Not moving. That was definitely up there in my list of bad days.

We never got another dog after that.

**e.n.d. .f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k.**

"Getting rear-ended in your car."

As I made another rip in my heart, I noticed that Troy's construction paper was still completely intact, and a smile seemed to be gracing that gorgeous face of his. What was wrong with him?

**f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k.**

I rode in the car with Troy all the time, but this was my first attempt at driving his old truck. I was really nervous, let me tell you. Even if we were only going to the ice cream shop at the end of my street.

So, I was driving down the street, Troy being very supportive, when I clicked the directional on and stopped. Everything seemed okay, until the car behind us rammed into his vehicle. I had never been so afraid in my life. Sure, it turned out to only be a fender-bender, but getting into an accident was scary, no matter what.

Not to mention it wasn't my truck, and Troy never let me drive his automobiles after that. I never asked, and he never mentioned it. He never actually mentioned that he wasn't offering to let me drive because of the smash, but I knew the real reason.

**e.n.d. .f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k.**

"Moving."

_Rip._

**f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k.**

No one knew moving from place to place as much as I did. After switching schools 5 times and making new friends each visit, moving was my worst enemy.

It wasn't as bad when I was little, you know, things never were. I'd make a few friends, cry about leaving them, then make more in the next state. But once I started getting into the age of boy friends, things got stressful.

Once I seriously, truly, thought I was in love with this guy, Jared Yell. I met him when I moved from Nevada to Montana. I was 13. It was love at first sight, as some may say. He bumped into me in the halls (Literally; my books went flying!) and from then on, we were inseparable. He was my first kiss and the first boy to meet my parents.

Everything was going great in our relationship until my mom announced that we were moving, yet again. This time across the country to Texas. Both of us were crushed, and sat in my living room crying until my parents dragged me away from him.

My first heartbreak. That will always be associated with moving.

**e.n.d. .f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k.**

"You love someone, and they decide to leave without warning."

I was about to rip the rest of my heart, but was stunned when the once filled seat in front of me was empty. Troy had stood up with his heart, walked to the trash can, and tore up his heart. All in one swift motion. I raised an eyebrow at him and he calmly sat back down in his chair and faced the teacher.

"Mr. Bolton, would you care to explain why you just ripped up your entire heart and threw it away?" Ms. Balise asked, and I could tell that she was trying to hide how irritated she was.

"Of course," he stated, before casually leaning back in his chair and shooting a small smile in my direction. "You see, as you could tell, I didn't rip up my heart at any of the other statements. Do you know why?" The teacher shook her head, as did a few students who were now clearly interested. "Well, none of the other statements hurt me, because I know that the one person I love would be right there beside me through it all." His eyes were connected with mine throughout his speech, making the world disappear. "If my love walked out on me, I'd have no one left to be my rock when I broke down. Therefore, ripping my heart to shreds." After he was done talking, he simply shrugged and disconnected our eyes for long enough to glance at the speechless teacher.

"I think everyone should learn a lesson from Mr. Bolton here," she said, once finding the right words. "He has learned something. He is one of the few of you who actually has emotion, and knows what is truly important in life. Love."

With that, the bell rang and I rushed out of my seat and up to Troy, wrapping my arms around him. He returned the embrace and I knew he was smiling.

"That was beautiful," I said, pulling away enough to look in his eyes again. He grinned, lighting up his entire face.

"And true," he whispered, moving closer to me again. "Never leave me, Gabriella Anne Montez."

"I promise I will be your rock forever, Troy Alexander Bolton."

**A/N: Troyella ! Oh-so cute. (: My dad and best friend said that guys would never say that in real life, but there is a reason this is called fan fiction. Tell me what _you_ thought in a review, please and thanks. **

**xo,**

**Paige**


End file.
